Spring Surprises
by FaithfullyMoncheles
Summary: Finn decides to surprise Rachel in a big way during Spring Break of Senior Year. Following 'On My Way' Lots of Finchel fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stood by her window, looking out at the darkness.

The rain was falling hard and making the most beautiful sound against her window pain. She could smell the freshness that the rain was bringing to the earth, even if it was 2am. The sounds and the smells relaxed her and brought her some comfort.

She grabbed a pillow and a blanket from her bed, and settled down on her window ledge, which was big enough for her to lay down on.

Her warm breath dusted the windows with condensation. She took her index finger and wrote "R&F" within a love heart. The cool moisture was surprisingly refreshing to her finger tip, making her feel serene and calm.

She toyed with the ring that was delicately positioned on her engagement finger.

Words could not describe what that one band of silver meant to her. Whenever she touched it, she felt electric vibes move through her body, making her feel alive. The feeling was comparable to the way she felt when she touched Finn.

The last few weeks seemed crazy to her. She felt as though she was going to wake up at any second, and she'd be back in Grade 10. She was scared that she'd wake up the unhappy, spoiled young girl she used to be. Finn had changed her in so many ways. She finally felt happy when she was with him. Of course she felt happy when she finally belted that one note that she'd been working on her hitting, her entire life… but nothing compared to the happiness Finn made her feel.

She smiled down at her ring, bringing it to her lips and planting a small kiss on the diamond. If she couldn't kiss Finn, kissing the jewel was the next best thing.

She hadn't seen Finn for three full days.

He was busy working at the shop. Rachel completely respected his decision to work over seeing her during Spring Break. She knew how hard he was trying to save up money for New York. It made her feel extremely guilty. Rachel felt as though she should have a job too, but Leroy and Hiram had told her that it was a foolish idea and that she needed to concentrate on her academics and her performance training before anything else.

As much as she didn't want to complain about not seeing Finn, it was extremely hard not to.

She glanced over at her clock that was ticking away on her night stand.

2:37am.

She couldn't sleep.

Whenever Rachel had anything on her mind, it gave her serious insomnia. Usually when she had insomnia, it would be over Glee club choreography, or upcoming assignment deadlines. But what was bothering her tonight was much more complex than that.

What if Finn realised that she was not worth all his effort and trouble? What if he woke up one day and decided that he was sick of catering to her needs instead of his own? What if he realised that he didn't want to marry her?

Rachel tried to push the thoughts out of her head. She knew that Finn couldn't think like that. He loved her. He always told her that he loved her. Always. Surely Finn wasn't sick of her? Why would he have proposed to her if he didn't love her, and didn't want to be with her?

Exhaling all her negative thoughts into the air, she relaxed her head and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

The sound of her door creaking open awoke Rachel in a start from where she was still positioned, sprawled out on her window sill under a blanket.

She opened her eyes to see Finn standing in her doorway.

"Finn?" she said sleeplily.

"Rachel, why are you sleeping on your window sill?" Finn said, smiling down at her.

He wrapped his large arms around her small, idle body and lifted her from the window sill and placed her carefully onto her bed. He handled her so gently and touched her so softly, as if she was a rare china doll that would smash if he held her too tightly.

"I-I don't know, I couldn't sleep but- Finn what are you doing here?" she croaked still half asleep, feeling disorientated.

"I missed you. I couldn't stand not seeing you any longer. I'm sorry that I've not made time for you lately Rachel" he said, taking off his shoes and placing them by her bed neatly and slipping off his letterman jacket. He wrapped his arm around her body, and traced his fingers up and down her waist affectionately and lead down next to her on the bed.

"What are you talking about, Finn? No! I'm sorry that I'm making you work so hard. I feel awful…" she said, her head nuzzling into his chin. Her head bobbed up and down on his chest every time he breathed.

He leaned into her face and took her lips in his, kissing her lightly. He placed kisses on her cheeks and neck before lifting his head up and resting it on the headboard of her bed.

"You're not making me work hard, Rachel. It's just something I need to do for us…" he whispered into her ear, feeling her breathing slowing down again. He was so happy that she could relax when she was with him.

"Well, at least I have you now" she responded to him, kissing the side of his lips through a smile.

He moved his hands up and down her back, moving his fingers between the crooks and bumps of her spinal cord. They engaged in a heated kiss, their tongues dancing around playfully in each other's mouths. He nibbled at her lips when he came up for air, which he knew she loved. Her arms wrapped around his chest and up to his neck. She clung to him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"I love you" he stroked her face with the tips of his finger.

She smiled. She was so in love with this man, words could not describe.

"I love you too" she whispered, feeling his body spoon into hers. His arms wrapped protectively round her waist.

Her clock read 3:42am.

She could feel her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted off to sleep again, but Finn kept his hands busy stroking her waist and shoulders.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke next it was 5am and Finn was calling her name.

"Rachel? Wake up babe..." he gently shaked her, not really wanting to interrupt her peaceful sleeping.

"What? What's going on?" she said, eventually sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm tired Finn, can't we please just snuggle back down and sleep?"

He laughed. She was so adorable when she was exhausted and half asleep.

"No. You need to get up. We're going out!" he sounded cheery and wide awake.

She was now even more confused than before. She looked over at her crazy boyfriend. He was stood over her, fully dressed.

"Out? It's five in the morning Finn!" she groaned, burying her head in her pillow.

Finn sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"Rach, come on! Here, I made you some tea." He place a mug on her night stand as he watched her lift her head and lift the mug back off the stand and to her mouth.

"Thank-you," she smiled, taking generous sips and becoming wider awake.

20 minutes later, Rachel was up and dressed. She had brushed her long, silky hair, cleaned and flossed her teeth, and got changed into something relatively comfortable.

Finn guided her out of the house and into his key. He used the key Leroy and Hiram had given him to lock the door, before proceeding to reverse out of the Berry's driveway.

It was still pitch black and it was still raining hard. The rain drops bounced off the glass of the windows, making the most beautiful percussion sound. As much as Rachel loved the feel of the rain on her face, she refrained away from opening the window as the truck was just the right temperature for her. She loved how it was dark and miserable outside, but she was warm and comfortable inside the truck with Finn.

"You're crazy Mr. Hudson" she said, still confused about what was going on. He hadn't told her anything. Just that she needed to get up and dressed into something comfortable.

"Just crazy in love" he said, half laughing at his cheesy come back.

She laughed. Even when the joke wasn't funny, Finn could still make her laugh. She loved that in him.

"I'm being serious! Where are we going?" she hit his shoulder playfully.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" he said cheekily, flashing her one of his famous half smiles.

The pair jumped out of Finn's truck and into the parking lot that they parked in.

Rachel grabbed her handbag from the passenger seat and slung it around her shoulder.

Finn appeared from behind the truck, closing the trunk of the truck.

He wheeled out two suitcases. Rachel recognized hers immediately.

"Where did you get that, Finn? What are you doing with my suitcase?" she squealed, running up to him.

"For the 5 minutes we've been here, you haven't realized that we're at Ohio Airport?" he laughed, letting go of the suitcases leaving them upright, and wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

"What? What are we doing at the airport?" she laughed, not taking her fiancée seriously in the slightest.

"Well. I realized that we've got a tough few months ahead, and that we've had a tough few weeks. I want to treasure every single moment that I have with you, Rachel, before then. Things aren't going to be easy, you know with Nationals and Graduation and New York… but I just wanted to treat us to something before all that. Remember when I said I was saving up for a hotel for us to stay in, away from everyone else?" he said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Uhh, y-yes?" Rachel responded, hardly able to speak. Had he really just said all that to her? Was she dreaming?

"Well, my mum came into some money recently, and she decided to give it to me. That combined with my hotel fund was enough to buy us a week away together!" he said, holding her closer to him.

"What? We're going on vacation together? Right now?" she squeaked, hardly able to contain her excitement. She squeezed his hand tightly into hers.

"Yeah! I spent the last few days working to get some extra spending money for us. I put some towards our New York fund too, but I felt as though this was a better cause right now. I packed your suitcase for you while you were asleep, and your dads left me a list of everything that you would have packed had you actually packed, so don't worry about that…" he was caught off guard as she smashed her lips with his, automatically slipping her tongue into his mouth.

The rain started to fall around them once more, pitter pattering on their engaged bodies. Even the rain couldn't cool them off, though.

"You didn't need to do this, Finn." She said, finally coming up from their embrace for air.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to. I love you so much Rachel. Plus, it's good practice for us living together" he rested his hand underneath her chin, kissing her nose tenderly.

Her nose was by far his favourite feature of Rachel's. He knew she didn't think so, but it was the most beautiful, unique nose he had ever seen on a girl, and he loved it.

"Well, let's get out of the rain then!" he continued, feeling for her hand as she grabbed onto her suitcase, and grabbed onto his with his spare hand.

"Wait! You didn't tell me where we're going!"

"You'll have to wait and see until we get into check-in then." He chuckled, winking at her and rubbing her hand affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair arrived in front of the check-in desk a little dampened by the rain.

Finn reached down and took the suitcase from Rachel's grip and placed it on the weigh-in table.

Rachel scanned her surroundings furiously, trying to get some hint as to where they were going. There were no signs highlighting their destination, and no one around them was talking about the location their flight was heading.

"Finn!" she moaned, tugging on his sweater, "please tell! Please! It's driving me crazy!"

He looked down and saw her perfectly shaped eyebrows dipping into a frown. It made him chuckle a bit.

"Looks like someone is a little grumpy this morning!" he teased, taking her hand and pulling her towards him, "maybe I should buy little miss cranky pants a coffee when we get through customs?"

She sighed as he finalized everything at customs, and walked her towards customs, clinging to his arm.

They had sped through customs without a hitch, and in record time, for Finn. Whenever Finn went through the metal detector, he always had to stop and strip, every single time. But not this time, strangely enough.

As soon as they reached the other side of the airport, Finn headed straight to Starbucks and bought them two coffees.

They settled down in one of the waiting lounges as Finn waited for their flight to be called.

After a few minutes of browsing through gossip magazines, Rachel pulled her ipod out of her handbag, and popped one headphone into her ear, and the other into Finn's.

Of course she had several playlists on her ipod dedicated to different musicals. But on this particular occasion, she chose RENT. She knew that Finn loved all the songs from RENT and often caught him humming one of them to himself, which he always denied he was doing.

After listening to half of the soundtrack, Finn pried the ipod out of her hand and browsed her artists in anticipation. After a few minutes of searching, Finn finally found the song that he was looking for and selected it.

Rachel's heart melted as she heard the beginning chords of 'Faithfully' blast through her headphones. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, whispering "I love you" on the end of the embrace.

That song was so symbolic to both of them, and meant so much to each of them. They couldn't help but get a little watery eyed every single time they listened to the song.

Rachel dozed off on Finn's shoulder as he took full control of her ipod; playing all his favourite artists but still keeping one ear free so that he could hear the boarding calls.

Finally, forty minutes of sleep, Rachel awoke nuzzled in Finn's chest.

"Hello sleepy head!" he smiled, kissing her nose as her eyes batted open.

"Are we on the plane yet?"

"No, we're still waiting. But we will be soon. Our flight is due to be called in 5 minutes!"

"Finn! Why can't you just tell me where we're going? You're annoying me!" she grunted playfully, poking his ribs with her index finger.

Finn ignored her and proceeded to tickle her in all of the spots that he knew were most sensitive.

"Finn! We can't have a tickle fight here, we're in public!"

"That really is funny, seeing as though you made out with me in front of 2,500 people at Nationals, and you didn't seem to mind then!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her narrow shoulders.

"You instigated that kiss, Finn Hudson!" she giggled, resting her head back onto his chest.

"Would all passengers headed on American Airlines flight SR399Z to John F. Kennedy International Airport, please proceed to Gate 7 for boarding."

Finn smiled and rose to his feet, holding out his hand.

Rachel's face was a picture. She felt her head about to explode and her palms grow sweaty.

"You're joking?" she said in complete disbelief.

"Come on! The city is waiting for us," he said casually, but grinning.

The next thing he knew, Rachel body was wrapped around his, squeezing the life out of him.

Her reaction was worth every cent he spent on their trip. Every time he saw her this happy, he honestly just wanted to cry. It made his confidence soar to know that he could make her that happy.

He looked down at her, she was hanging onto him for dear life and saying "Thank you" over and over again.

"You're welcome." He said, prying her off him.

She faced him, her eyes puffy red and her cheeks mascara stained.

"Why are you crying? I thought you wanted to go to New York?" he chuckled, kissing each tear that fell from her eye.

"I-I-I just. This has always been a dream for me. Going to New York with you. But. Why? How?" she stammered, caressing his neck with her hands.

"Well, I just figured that seeing as though we've had a few tough months and that we've got a few tough months ahead of us, that we would spend this quality time together before all the crazy happens." He said, unable to contain his excitement, "I love you, Rachel. And I want you to feel loved and appreciated. I realized that it'd be a good way for us to get to know the city, you know? For when we move here?"

He didn't need to say anything else. Rachel forced his lips to hers and honestly didn't care who watched them make out. He nibbled at the corners of her mouth playfully and she swept her tongue across his teeth and around his tongue.

She finally broke off the kiss when she needed to breathe.

"I love you so much." She said, wiping her eyes and laughing.

"I love you too. Now come on, we don't want to miss our flight!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to tell you something," Finn said, shifting his glance from the bright lights of Times Square, to her deep, shining eyes.

Rachel felt an unwelcome sensation in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but feel a little worried. He sounded serious, and he never used his serious tone unless he really needed to discuss something with her, urgently.

"No, Finn! Please don't ruin this day…" she pleaded, attempting to dismiss his question.

They had spent the beginning half of their afternoon settling into the hotel, and relaxing. They had both had a shower and freshened up before hitting the city.

The first place they visited was Bow Bridge in Central Park. Rachel said she felt like the experience that she had on that bridge, had felt like her life had really begun. Or rather, that her life with Finn had really begun. She wanted relive that again, for as many times as she could. Ever since that day, she'd been yearning to go back to New York just for that reason.

"No! It won't, I promise!"

Rachel nodded reluctantly, signalling him to proceed.

"Well, I didn't really bring you here for the reasons that I said I did, earlier.." he started, watching her facial expressions warily. "I mean, of course I brought you here because I love you, and I want to spend time with you. But a beautiful, intelligent, talented girl like you deserves a much bigger and better reasoning, don't you think?"

Although Rachel had no idea what her fiancée was blabbing on about, she couldn't help but swoon at his words. Finn would never admit it himself, but he was a hopeless romantic.

He rose from the bench that they were cuddled up on, in the midst of the business of Times Square. He knelt down on his left knee. It brought Rachel back to when Finn had proposed to her on the stage of the auditorium.

"Rachel Berry, would you kindly come and approve of our new Manhattan apartment with me."

He dangled a keychain that read 'I Love New York City' on it, in front of her face. It took her several seconds to realise that there was a key attached on the end of the chain.

She felt her cheeks burn and her heart rate increase dramatically. Her whole world was spinning, and the bright lights weren't making it any better.

"W-w-what are you talking about? Finn?" she finally spluttered, breathing heavily and feeling him pull her body into his by her hips.

"I flew out here two days ago to view some properties that I found online. I'm sorry that I lied to you, saying that I was working at Burt's; but I just didn't want you to stress about finding an apartment and I didn't want to put any pressure on you, you know?" he said, sounding happy, but still concerned that he would hurt her feelings. "I found the most amazing apartment for us. It's perfect and I know you'll just love it. So, I bought it."

He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her tight and feeling her heart pounding underneath the adorable pink baby-doll dress she was wearing.

"But-but how can you afford it, Finn?" she stammered, still shocked and feeling tears starting to prick her eyes.

"Well, turns out that my father left me a significant amount of money in his will. Now that I'm eighteen, I'm completely and legally entitled to the usage of that money." he kissed the tears that were flowing from her big eyes. "But don't worry. I have enough for my college fund, and for amenities. You know, so that when we do move in together, we can afford food and heat and the mortgage. Do you know it's cheaper to buy an apartment in New York than to rent one? And since you're doing a 5 year course at NYADA, I figured that we're going to be here for an awfully long time, so why not."

For her, the tears that fell from her eyes were the only things that could explain how she was feeling. She was completely speechless. She was sure that they would have had to rent some old, damp apartment and share with room-mates who were complete strangers to them, for the duration of her education.

"No. I can't let you do this. It's too much. Far too much, I cannot control your future like this, Finn. That's not okay. I can't let you spend all this money on us-" she tried desperately hard not to break down in front of everyone watching them, sat on the TCKTS booth steps.

"Rachel, stop it! I'm doing this whether you like it or not. We're getting married. I need to step up and be a man, don't you think? You know, take responsibility and stuff?" he stared into her eyes, using all his energy trying not to fall into them and lose track of their conversation, "I love you, and I want to take care of you. You know, give you stability and make you feel happy and safe. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Rachel. I did this for us, and our future."

Nuzzling her head into his chest, he felt her breath warm on his torso. She could smell the soft, masculine but clean smell of his scent that always masked her own body whenever she was with him.

The bright lights around them suddenly appeared a thousand times brighter as their lips locked together heatedly. At that moment, no words could describe their love for each other. He caressed her face as her tongue danced around intimately in his mouth.

Finally, Rachel broke off the kiss when she needed air. Satisfied with their encounter, she faced Finn, exposing her red puffy eyes and mascara streaked face with mascara in the light of the city.

"I love you so much. I'll never understand why you want me so badly, though." She sniffed.

He smiled down at her beautiful face, feeling just as emotional as she was. He never thought two years ago, that he would ever love a girl as much as he loved Rachel. He was finally realizing how different his relationship with Rachel is, to the way his relationship with Quinn, was. He finally admitted to himself in his mind, that he had found his true love. And that true love was Rachel Berry.

He placed kisses all over her cheek and neck, not saying a word, because he knew just as well as she did that his actions said way more than his words.

"I want you so badly, because I love you so hopelessly" he finally whispered, after realizing that they were probably being a bit too heavy with their PDA.

"Come on…" he chuckled, rubbing his fingers between hers, running his skin over the cool, metal ring around her engagement finger.

"Where the heck are we going now?" she laughed, following him as he walked.

"It's 8pm, Rach. We have dinner reservations at Sardi's so that we can discuss what to do with our time while we're here!"

Her heart skipped a beat once more.

The pair made their way through the ridiculous amount of people that were making their way around Times Square, gawking in wonderment at the place.


End file.
